Sakura Ogami
Sakura Ogami (大神 さくら Oogami Sakura), nicknamed "The Ogre" online, is one of the characters featured in Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc . She has the title Ultimate Martial Artist (超高校級の「格闘家」''Chō Kōkō Kyū no "Kakutōka"). She was an expert martial artist and wrestler who became a champion in an international competition held in America. As of now, her 400-win streaks had yet to be broken. Ogami was blackmailed by Monokuma into working with him, and later committed suicide in order to cease the dispute between the other students. Appearance Due to her muscular build, deep voice, and decidedly fierce appearance, Ogami had often been mistaken for being a male, it proved at the first trial, when Ishimaru straightly thought that she is a male. She had long white hair, reddened-dark skin, and a scar across her face, and she often wore her expression in a slight frown. She donned a white sailor school uniform with ripped sleeves and bandages on her arms and legs, and a blue skirt that barely covered her extremely muscular thighs. Personality Contrary to what her appearance might suggest, Ogami is a quiet and levelheaded girl. She has a habit of talking in an old, formal manner, possibly influenced by the fact that she was heir apparent to a dojo with a three-hundred-year history. She was also shown to be quite close with Asahina, most probably due to their mutual enthusiasm in athletic activities; she was visibly upset when someone had attempted to grievously harm Asahina. Likely inheriting a spirit of loyalty from her clan, she also greatly revered and respected her friendship with the other students of Class 78, going as far to commit suicide in order to prevent them from turning against each other. History 'Several spoilers follow this section!' Pre-Despair Incident As a child, Ogami trained at the dojo everyday with her father, until one day where she defeated her father and had since never looked back. Early on before Ogami had built herself up to her muscular bulk, she was a lot slimmer and fairer, rather similar in physique to Asahina, while her school uniform remained the same one as she had worn it during the Mutual Killing incident. Then, the only opponent that Ogami could not defeat was a man named Kenshiro, who was heavily implied to be her boyfriend; it was sometime after their last meeting that Ogami had begun to built herself up heavily. She promised to fight him again and had sworn to keep that memory 'buried within her heart' sometime after she had heard that Kenichiro only had six months to live, and that he had wanted Ogami to inherit the title of "strongest fighter on Earth" from him. However, she did not keep that memory buried as she had promised, and at one point told Class 78 about her missing Kenichiro, even receiving Naegi's encouragement at the time. It is not clear at present what might have had happened to Ogami when the World's Most Despair-Inducing Incident began, other than she was one of the students of Class 78 who had survived, and had been filmed, pledging to remain in school for their own safety, when the school had just begun convertng itself into a shelter facility. Similarly, little was known of the time between her memory erasure and her participation in the subsequent Mutual Killing incident. High School Life of Mutual Killing Like the rest of Class 78, Ogami was among those who were chosen to attend Hope Peak Academy and ended up being trapped inside the school, not knowing at the time that she had already been memory-wiped of her school life experiences of the past two years. Some time shortly after the Mutual Killing incident began and most students were shown '''motivational' videos of their personal lives, Ogami was blackmailed by Monokuma into becoming its mole, in exchange for the safety of her family dojo and members, instructed to bring about a killing incident should things begin to stabalize among the survivors. However, even as a mole, her role had proven to be very limited; Leon Kuwata stabbed Sayaka Maizono "out of self-defence", Mondo Owada bludgeoned Chihiro Fujisaki in a fit of uncontrolled rage, and Celeste turned out to be the mastermind who had Kiyotaka Ishimaru and Hifumi Yamada killed. Noble Sacrifice for Redemption Some time after Celeste's execution, knowing that it was time for her to comply with Monokuma, Ogami decided that she had had enough of deceiving her friends any further and she had made up her mind to crush Monokuma's twisted games once and for all. Before she could properly confess, however, Monokuma beat her to the punch by revealing her status as its mole, which immediately led to several animostic incidents occurring between the aloof Togami, the love-struck Fukawa and the defensive Asahina, who had desperately attempted to protect Ogami from further slander. It was Asahina's injury inflicted by Genocide Jill, that prompted Ogami to finally end things once and for all. Meaning to interpret Monokuma's instructions in the least ''damaging way possible, she decided that the most unobtrusive way to go about fulfilling his instructions was to '''commit suicide'. To that end, she had her farewell letter penned in an old fashion - through the use of calligraphy. At some unknown point of time in between this and her activities in the Recreation Room, she broke the door leading to the principal's office; this would turn out to be key in allowing Kyoko Kirigiri to obtain evidence she would otherwise not have access to. Before her final moments, Ogami had attempted to make peace with Hagakure - who had been mighty defensive after the expose - as well as Fukawa and Togami. The former two did turn up to meet her at the Recreation Room, but had either severely misinterpreted her intention (Hagakure) or had been plain triggered into action involuntarily (Fukawa), while Togami never showed up in order to play matters safe for himself. Ogami ended up being struck - twice - by glass bottles containing Monokuma figurines. Asahina, who was alarmed by Ogami's injury - having previously tried dissuading Ogami from meeting the trio - was asked by Ogami to make her a bottle of protein shake. Having removed Asahina from the Recreation Room, the muscular girl then locked the Rec Room door, and then downed the bottle of poison she had retrieved from the Chemistry Lab cabinet, eventually vomiting blood. Even through the pain, she died with a smile on her face, confident that her friends would not kill each other any more. Her noble sacrifice, however, was severely complicated by both Asahina and Monokuma; while Asahina had attempted to mislead the rest of the students in order to get everybody killed as revenge for apparently pushing Ogami "beyond the edge", it was later revealed that Asahina was fooled and Monokuma had the real dying message, deliberately swapping it away so that Asahina could do the dirty work for it. Execution (from official Visual Fanbook) 'Deciding Match of the Whole Galaxy '- Ogami is standing in wilderness. Various space alien commanders and soldiers appear and surround her, manipulating the atmosphere. Even though Ogami successfully kicks them one after another, the enemies don't stop appearing. Eventually it becomes too cramped and she dies by the pressure of being buried. This is only described in the official Visual Fanbook. Relationships Aoi Asahina Asahina was depicted throughout to be Ogami's SUPER DUPER HIGH SCHOOL LEVEL GIRLFRIEND. The two bonded from the very beginning over their love of sports and athletics, and are rarely seen without the other. Both are fiercely protective of each other; Asahina was the only one to openly stick up for Ogami when she was accused of being the mastermind, and in turn Ogami became enraged when Fukawa,as Genocide Jill, cut Asahina on the arm. When Ogami's suicide note is found, it is mainly addressed to Asahina. Kenichiro Kenichiro is Ogami's boyfriend. In a Free-Time Event with Naegi, Ogami had admitted that she could not defeat Kenichiro in combat, and that he apparently only had months to live. Free Time Presents Obtained from the MonoMono Machine. *War God Talisman *Brand New Sarashi *In-Vitro Rose *Tears of Asura *The Secret of Omoplata Choices During free time conversations, the player will occationally be given a choice on how to respond to something that is said. These are the 'right' choices. *Mixed Martial Arts *Father *Hammer Skills These will aid you, usually during Class Trials. *Controlled Breathing Below the Navel- Speeds up the rate at which the Concentration Gauge recovers *As Clear and Serene as Still Waters Quotes *“If we can be beaten by force, death is an outcome we will accept. That is the way of my clan. But... I never imagined my family could be defeated so easily... How... did he manage such a thing?” Trivia *In flashbacks, Ogami is shown to have had a much slimmer figure. *The name "Oogami (大神)" can be translated as "large deity." *In Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair, there is a large statue of Ogami in the Muscat House, and Nekomaru Nidai once told Hinata that he met the person depicted in the statue once in the mountains. Category:Dangan Ronpa Characters Category:Female Category:Deceased